Wolverine and the X-Men Vol 1 4
| StoryTitle1 = Just Another Day in Westchester County | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Nick Bradshaw | Inker1_1 = Nick Bradshaw | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Rob Steen | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis1 = Logan has tried to balance his new life as headmaster of the Jean Grey school with his duties as leader of X-Force. He has a conference with X-Force and the school's senior teachers, introducing two new students. It has been one week after the school opened and Logan talks with the senior staff about their current situation. On the bad side, they are having economical issues and the Shi'ar are not planning to take Kid Gladiator back any time soon. On the good side, Krakoa is adapting to its new life at school and Idie has proven to be an exceptional student. However, Quentin is causing trouble. Logan says that Warren is coming to the school, and so are new students. At class, Kitty introduces Evan Sabahnur to the students. Broo and Idie are friendly towards him, but Quentin and Kid Gladiator are rather condescending and indifferent. Meanwhile, Logan and Iceman are watching over Angel, who flies to a household. The people living there are mourning the death of their dog. Angel takes the dog's corpse and tries to bring the dog back to life, but the family is horrified. Iceman arrives to take Warren back to school. At class, Kitty invites Deathlok to give a lecture to the students. Deathlok gives them a lecture about the future, saying that it will be bad. Also, he says that Idie will either become leader of the X-Men or die at the hands of the Hellfire Club. He tells Quentin that he will either be expelled or burn the school to the ground. Kid Gladiator will either fight alongside the Avengers or against them. Broo will either discover the cure to cancer or eat four of his classmates. Then, Deathlok looks at Evan and says that the lecture is over. Iceman and Angel leave the house and return to the school, but Iceman realizes Angel does not remember him. Evan meets up with Deathlok and asks him to see his future. Deathlok complies and sees that Quentin, Broo, Kid Gladiator and Idie have become X-Men. They find Deathlok dead. Quentin realizes that whoever killed Deathlok also killed Krakoa. The X-Men prepare to face the truth about Evan: Apocalypse. Deathlok ends his vision and Evan asks him what does his future hold, and Deathlok replies that Evan is in the school to discover it on his own. Later, Deathlok and Logan talk about Evan. Logan tells him that Evan is unaware of his origins and he deserves to find his own future. Deathlok says that he hopes he is right and that Evan's future now lies in his hands. Iceman arrives and asks Logan why does Angel not remember him. Logan tells him that Angel lost his memories during the battle with Apocalypse. He brought him to the school hoping that it might help him recover his memories. Iceman says that he is taking full responsibility for Warren. Also, he just included him in the student body. After everything that's happen, Logan hopes that he can make his new life work. In the epilogue, Kitty vomits during a class and goes to the bathroom. She realizes she is pregnant. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • Two new students join the school. Who could it be? • The future comes back to haunt the school. • And who is PREGNANT?! | Notes = *This issue takes place after Uncanny X-Force #19. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}